danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Lim Rocket
Lim Rocket is an avoidance action game created by ha55ii on October 3, 2014, and is the 20th game released on Dan-Ball. The term "Lim" is not an actual English word. However, it is thought to be a translation error from Japanese to English when the game was created. "Lim" in Japanese translates to "rim" in English. However, to what "rim" refers to is currently unknown. Gameplay Using the left and right mouse buttons (or the directional buttons), the player can steer a small, cylindrical rocket to avoid planets. The placement of these planets is completely random, however, certain limitations apply. The center of a planet cannot be created before the start line, outside of the game screen, or overlapping each other. Planets can also vary in size, from small to extremely large. If both movement buttons are pressed at the same time, a large blast of fire will appear on the end of the rocket, greatly speeding up the rocket's velocity and changing its trajectory. The game ends when the player leaves the screen for too long, or hits a planet. When the ship leaves the screen, a timer which counts in frames will appear. When the timer reaches 300 frames (6s) the game ends, but as soon as the ship reenters the screen, the timer will stop and reset. This is a risky, but effective alternative if avoiding the planets becomes nearly impossible. Each planet has it's own gravity, which pulls the ship towards it. The player must use maneuvering thrusters to push the ship to avoid crashing or leaving the screen for too long. If the ship impacts a planet, a small explosion is produced, and the game is over. The ship's trajectory (accounting for the gravity of the planets) is displayed by a curved dotted line in front of the ship. This line includes the colours grey, yellow, and red. The distance between dots in this line depends on the speed of the ship. The faster the ship is travelling, the longer the space in between these dots will be. When the dots are close together, it is clear that each of these three colours actually blends with the colour directly in front of and behind it. Grey is the colour displayed for trajectories far enough from the planets, yellow is the trajectory when the ship is close to a collision, and red is anything displayed past a projected collision within a planet. The distance the ship has traveled from the starting line is measured in kilometers. Since the player starts slightly before the 'actual' starting line, the distance counter displays negative numbers when in this area. The home menu of Lim Rocket is very simple. It consists of a pixelated title. The colour of which depends on the glow of the planet displayed beneath it. The planet displayed is the planet the player crashed into when they last played the game (as the game has no save feature, reloading will cause the planet to be chosen randomly). If, for any reason, they had not impacted a planet when they last lost the game, one of the many planet types that will be picked at random for the title. The planet can be manipulated by moving the cursor over it. A close look proves that the planet's rotation is actually a little distorted. Under the planet is "enjoy mode," the standard gameplay mode. The last notable item displayed on the home menu is a setting that switches the ship's rotation if pressed. Scoring The scoring is based on how many planets the rocket has successfully maneuvered around. The player must pass the center of the planet for it to count towards the score. If the player is to move backwards past a planet which has already been passed, the score will remain the same. Trivia *This game has the most detail in terms of graphics out of all the current Dan-Ball games. *Each planet produces a glow around it's edges. The colour of this glow can vary, and depends on the type of planet. ** Observing this glow can be the only way to detect very dark planets. *The player cannot go back, as the gameplay immediately deletes everything that goes off of the screen, and going back results in launching the timer. * The thrusts that rotate the rocket affects the trajectory of the rocket, but only slightly. * The glow produced by a planet is reflected faintly off of the rocket's body. The planet itself, however, is not. * Planets can be seen with a thin "atmosphere" that slowly circles the planet, and gives the illusion of movement to the planet itself. * This game is essentially a combination of the games Rockets, Planet Simulation, and Ham Race. History *'Lim Rocket ver1.0 - 03/10/14' **Game creation. Category:Java games